


Leah's Lust

by JohnnyMueller



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Come Eating, Come Marking, Creampie, F/F, First Time, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, Making Out, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyMueller/pseuds/JohnnyMueller
Summary: It had gotten to the point where Leah had decided to let everything loose; as it turned out, it was hard to control yourself when you let yourself go.





	Leah's Lust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alter_554](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alter_554/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Alter_554](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alter_554/pseuds/Alter_554) in the [JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection) collection. 

This was the third time she had come today, her semen still as white as the snow in her unit’s title, and yet her dick still wouldn’t go down.

_Goddamnit, why doesn’t she just leave my head?!_

Leah couldn’t help but admit that all of Aqours were attractive in their own ways, but the one that got to her the most was perhaps the one most likely to fade in the background. Hanamaru was not the kind of girl she would’ve normally been interested in; she was shy, demure, and hopeless when it came to modern living. But perhaps that was the thing that drove Leah’s lust over her; she wanted to protect Hanamaru from the cruel world as much as she wanted to be the wolf biting at her neck and filling her cunt with her seed. Her body was just so soft and pure that it drove Leah to wild fantasies, a recent one which had driven her to this masturbation frenzy.

_Hanamaru is cowering in the corner, undressed aside from her underwear, a mixture of fear and longing in her eyes._

_“L-Leah-chan, what a-are you going to do with that… _thing_, zura?”_

_Leah licks her lips. She was so innocent that she couldn’t even call her prick by its proper name. “Oh, nothing much. Just make you totally obsessed with me to the point that you’re a cock-hungry slut, that’s all.” Without hesitation or warning, Leah rips off Hanamura’s bra and pushes her down onto her knees. She rubs her cock all over Hanamaru’s milky-white breasts, staining them with the sticky mess emerging from her piss-slit. From the first touch, Hanamaru is moaning and touching herself._

_“W-what is this feeling, zura?”_

_“This? This is you realizing what you’ve always meant to be: my cock slave.” With that, Leah shoves her cock into Hanamaru’s mouth and down her throat. Hanamaru comes at that instant, but she doesn’t get any time to enjoy it as Leah roughly fucks her throat, treating her head like a living onahole._

_Oh Gods yes, that would be so fucking good!_ Leah sighed and leaned her head down, getting off of the toilet she was on and putting her skirt back on. _Like that would ever happen._

Hanamaru’s purity was both her charm point and the issue; as much as she just wanted to violate the girl, part of Leah would feel bad if she acted like that. That part of her, though, was starting to become less and less noticeable as Leah came up with more depraved fantasies, all revolving around the singular goal of making Hanamaru hers and hers alone.

_M-Maybe I should at least tell her how I feel first, then we can figure out things from there._ That was a good start; even if Hanamaru didn’t feel the same way about her, she didn’t seem like the kind of girl who would stop being friends with her. _Although there is the meat issue… Oh, I can deal with it later._

Going back to her room, Leah pulled out her phone and found Ruby’s number. Although Hanamaru didn’t have a phone, there was a good chance that Ruby was with her, especially on the weekends.

The phone ringed for a moment before a shy voice came over the line. “H-Hello?”

“Hey, Ruby. What are you doing today?”

“U-Uh, nothing much. Just walking around with Hanamaru.”

_Knew it._ “Ah. Could you give the phone to her? I want to ask her something.”

“S-Sure.” There was a minute where it sounded like Ruby was trying to explain a cell phone to Hanamaru (_again_) before another soft voice came on. “Hello, Leah-chan. How are you today?”

That voice made Leah’s heart race and her cock throb again, but she kept herself calm. “G-Good. I was wondering if you were available to come by my house today. There’s, uh, something I want to talk to you about – in person.”

“Oh sure. I could come by in, say, a half-hour.”

“That would be great. I’ll see you then.”

“Me too. See ya.” There was a few more seconds of Ruby telling Hanamaru how to end a call before the line went dead. Leah sat on her bed for a moment before putting a pillow over her face and yelling gibberish, her cock straining her panties all the while.

_Oh fuck oh shit it’s actually happening i’m not ready for this i’m gonna fuck it up oh she’s gonna hate me and_

She breathed in and out for a few moments before taking the pillow off.

_It’s gonna be alright. No matter what, you’ll still be friends with her._

She spent the half hour making tea, pacing around the house, and trying her best to control any flare-ups of nervousness that occurred.

Then she heard the doorbell ring. She felt it in her stomach as she walked to the front and opened the door.

There she was, her golden-hued angel of her dreams (and other unconscious feelings), wearing a bright yellow sundress (that made sure to accentuate her curves).

“Good afternoon, Leah-san. How are you doing?”

“G-Good.”

Hanamaru’s eyes widened a little as she stepped forward into the house. “Are you OK? You look a little feverish.”

“W-What? No, no, I mean, I’m a little warm, but it’s just this heat wave we’re in, and I’ve been inside a lot, so that’s probably why.”

Hanamaru stared at her for a moment (making both her cock and cunt drip a little) before giving a beatific smile. “OK then, just remember to keep yourself hydrated, zura.”

“Y-Yeah.” She stood there, awkwardly, trying to figure out if she was going to fuck her right there and then, before she stood aside. “I made some tea. Would you care for some?”

“Oh, than you very much, you’re too kind, zura.” Hanamaru followed Leah to the dining room and accepted her cup, drinking it with a maturity that Leah couldn’t help but stare at. “You said you wanted to talk about something with me?”

Here it was, the moment she was both dreading and anticipating. “U-Um, Hanamaru, is there… is there anyone you like?”

“Hmm…” Hanamaru put her hand on her chin. “Well, I do like Ruby-chan.”

_I should’ve figured. Well, Ruby isn’t that bad, I’d just have to worry about Dia finding out that I molested her sister._

“Yes, Ruby-chan is a very good friend to me.”

_Oh, this is going to take more effort than I thought._ “No, what I meant was… is there anyone you _love_?”

“Oh.” Hanamaru leaned back in her chair and took a few sips from her tea. Leah was gazing at her all the while, trying her best to move her gaze away from her bosom. “Well, there is no one in particular, but I would be open if the right person came along.”

“E-Even if that person was a girl?”

“Oh, I quite like girls, zura. I’m not disinterested in men, but I like girls more.” Hanamaru’s smile could melt even the hardest statue, which meant that Leah stood no chance. She walked forward and covered that smile with her lips, loving the little squeaks that came from Hanamaru’s throat, before backing away. Hanamaru looked at her, shock on her face.

_oh no, i really fucked it up, now she’s going to tell everyone that i’m a freak and_

“Leah?” Hanamaru stood up and walked over to her. “Was the thing you wanted to tell me your love for me?” She gave another smile before kissing her on the cheek. “You could’ve just told me that, zura. I like you a lot as well and I’d love to be your partner.”

_Wait, what’s going on this isn’t what i thought it would be. Shouldn’t she be curled into herself, afraid of what kinds of depraved sex acts I would pull on her, worried that I’ll tell all her friends what she let happen to her if she doesn’t do what I so? That’s how it went in all the doujins I read, at least._

Unwelcome tears came to her eyes, but Hanamaru noticed before she was able to wipe them away. “Is something wrong, zura?”

“I-I just…” Leah sniffled as she wiped at her eyes. “I just thought you might reject me, especially when you know…”

“Know what?”

Leah simply took off her panties and showed off her cock, still hard and red. Hanamaru was a little shocked looking down before staring at her face. “Well, not all girls have a penis, but it does happen, so that doesn’t surprise me too much, zura.”

_With all that she’s read, maybe I shouldn’t be surprised that she knows more than I’ve thought._

“Although it is surprising that your testicles are just as developed as a boy your age would be. Can they produce semen?”

“Y-Yeah, they can do that… a lot.”

“Oh, so you masturbate? Can I see, zura? I’d really like to see what it looks like.”

Now, a person uncontrolled by their emotions would’ve thought that such an act, only performed after five minutes of informing someone that a) you like them and b) you’re a girl with a raging hard boner, might be too much and would suffice for making out on the patio instead.

But Leah was a horny teenager, which meant that her dick throbbed and her eyes glazed over.

“S-Sure… as long as I get to come on your body…” _Oh Gods, what am I saying? I sound like such a degen_

“That’s OK; I can see what it feels like as well.”

Leah nodded and took Hanamaru’s hand, both of them gliding up the stairs and into Leah’s bedroom.

“C-Could you sit on the b-b-bed and show me your b-boobs?” _Wait, shouldn’t Hanamaru be the one stuttering?_ Leah was the one looking like a horny bitch, drooling at the sight of the girl taking off her dress and bra, letting her breasts hang freely.

“So, how do you masturbate, zura?”

“W-Well, I start by putting my hand around my cock…” As she demonstrated, Hanamaru watched every single movement. “And I move it up and down like this.” Her strokes started off slow, but quickened in pace as she imagined Hanamaru’s face in ecstasy, eyes rolling back from getting splattered in cum.

“Oh my, that’s quite simple compared to what girls have to do. Could I try it?”

_P-Please!_ Leah quickly moved Hanamaru’s hand onto her sex, guiding her through the first few movements before letting the girl go at her own pace. While Leah’s strokes were often swift and wild, Hanamaru felt like she was massaging her cock, gently pressing down at the places that felt right. _If I didn’t know her as well as I do, I would swear she’s a back of the school slut._

Eventually, Leah felt her orgasm coming. Normally, she would have grabbed for a tissue, but she told Hanamaru she was going to spray her body with cum and that’s what she was gonna do. “It’s gonna cum… close your eyes…”

Hanamaru softly nodded and closed her eyes, moments before Leah’s cock sputtered its seed onto her body, landing mostly on her stomach and breasts, although some strands ended up by her mouth and neck. Hanamaru opened her eyes and looked over her body. “Oh, I didn’t realize it was so messy… but I kinda like the look of it, zura.” She took some cum by her mouth and licked it, putting her whole finger into her mouth. “It’s quite salty, but there’s something I like about it.”

“Y-You do?” Leah stared at Hanamaru’s unknowingly lewd display, her cock bouncing in approval. “Well, I can send that stuff straight down your fuck pipe!” By this point, it would’ve been clear to an outside observer that Leah was the one losing control, as opposed to Hanamaru, who was confused by Leah’s outburst.

“My… fuck pipe?”

Leah’s eyes widened (_holy fuck i just said that out loud_) but decided to continue on her course. “You know, your throat. If I stick my dick down it, you won’t waste a single drop. I’ll even lick your pussy.”

Hanamaru thought it over before she smiled and nodded. “OK. Do you need me to take off my panties?”

Leah just nodded, not trusting her language as she watched Hanamaru’s perfect slit revealed, covered in a forest of pubic hair. Leah got Hanamaru flat on her back and placed herself over her. “Y-You ready?”

Hanamaru nodded before getting Leah’s head into her mouth, sucking at it like a piece of candy. Her mouth and tongue working together made Leah moan out loudly before she started to play with Hanamaru’s pussy.

_She has kind of a sweet taste… It’s the kind of thing I could get addicted to if I had too much…_ In the back of her mind, she knew that she would end up begging for Hanamaru’s pussy juices every day, but she stopped caring about it; she would do anything to lay with Hanamaru’s body.

As Hanamaru got more and more of her cock into her mouth, Leah started rolling her hips, pushing it in and out of Hanamaru’s soft cavern. Eventually, she pushed past the girl’s gag reflex and placed into her mouth. Hanamaru didn’t seem to mind, just giggling and caressing Leah’s balls, every press making a little pre go into Hanamaru’s stomach.

Meanwhile, Leah was going face deep into Hanamaru’s snatch, trying to cover her whole face with her fluids, not caring about whether she was licking her lips, clit, or thighs; she wanted to be covered in it. A new fantasy started to emerge, one wherein Hanamaru ordered her to get onto her knees and lick her pussy in front of everyone else, even her sister. It was so humiliating, but so arousing as she came into Hanamaru’s throat, splattering it all over.

After she was done coming, she slowly raised herself up and got Hanamaru into a sitting position. “A-Are you OK?”

“Oh, yes, I’m quite fine. That was fun to do; we should try it again.” Even with a face covered in jizz and cum leaking out her lips, she still looked so pure.

“But… you didn’t come.”

“Oh? I guess I didn’t.”

That couldn’t stand. She couldn’t leave her girlfriend high and <strike>dry</strike> partially wet. “I wanna fuck you.”

Hanamaru blinked at her in confusion. “You wanna do my throat again, zura?”

“No, no, your cunt. I can put my dick in you and get you nice and wet and then I’ll cum into your womb and then you’ll be able to cum.” She was salivating at the thought of it, barely in control of her body. “T-That is, if you’re ok with it.”

“Oh, you can do whatever you want with me, Leah; you’re just showing how much you love me.”

_Gods, what did I do to deserve someone like her?_ Leah got Hanamaru back down, but this time faced her. “A-Are you sure about this?”

Hanamaru giggled and smiled (_oh gods she’s so cute i can’t think straight_) before cuddling Leah’s head next to hers. “Yep, I’m sure about this, zura.”

With that, all barriers disappeared. Leah slowly placed her cock into Hanamaru’s squishy pussy. The heat and tightness Leah felt from her throat increased tenfold as Leah’s cock was smothered by Hanamaru’s inner walls. “G-Gods, you’re so fuckin’ tight…” Leah kissed all over Hanamaru’s neck, biting and licking her cum off her as she began to thrust in and out of her.

Hanamaru continued to comb her fingers through Leah’s hair, smiling up at her and occasionally pecking at her lips and cheek as she got her insides fucked. _How can she stay so composed?_ At that moment, with her animalistic fucking and Hanamaru’s soft, tickling breaths, Leah realized how their relationship was going to be. Hanamaru would never be the one uncertain about sex or love or anything like that; she’d be the one supporting Leah with her feelings and lusts and activities. Leah would need Hanamaru for stability, to make sure that she had an outlit for her desires.

_They are older, fucking on the bed again. Hanamaru is resting on Leah’s lap, getting bounced up and down on her cock, carrying their seventh child, or maybe eighth, or even ninth, Leah can’t keep track right now, all she knows is that they have a lot of kids because they fuck a lot and both of them like it that way, Hanamaru because she loves taking care of her babies and Leah because she loves watching her wife swell with her seed. Throughout it all, Leah acts like a sweaty beast, huffing and panting, grabbing at Hanamaru’s huge breasts, pulling at her puffy teats that squirt milk, trying her best to get all of her cum into Hanamaru’s fat cunt. And Hanamaru – she, as always, acts like the proper lady, smiling as she rides her lover’s fuckstick, kissing and cuddling her head, knowing that she’ll probably need to go a few more rounds so that Leah can spend the rest of the day not getting hard every five minutes, but she doesn’t care about that, as long as she can take of her wife._

i love you, leah

She doesn’t know where or when that comes from, but it’s the thing that makes her cum, flooding all of Hanamaru with her seed. She feels Hanamaru cum as well, her cunt tightening down around her cock as their juices – some thick and virile, some sweet and flowing – escape from the entrance and stain the bed beneath them.

Leah collapsed onto Hanamaru, enjoying her head against the girl’s breasts, feeling Hanamaru’s breaths slowly go over her head. More than the activities her lust started, she enjoyed the peace that came after, the knowledge that she was with someone who cared about her.

“You’ll always be there for me, right?”

Another giggle tickled her ears as a hand came to rest on the back of her head, calming her enough to let her eyes close and her mind begin to rest.

“Of course, zura. I’ll always take care of you.”

That was, more than anything, what she wanted to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write a fic for you, you can put in a request [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection).


End file.
